Sano does the unthinkable
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Sano does what no can expect!


Unbelievable   


By Daimyo Shi [e-mail author here.]

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Rurouni Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music Entertainment, and associated parties. The characters of this series are used without his permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
Comments are greatly appreciated!!! 

posted 12/26/01

It is late after noon at the Kamiya dojo. A small breeze of slightly cool are reminds one that so it will be fall. Kenshin is hanging up the wash as Kaoru sweeps the veranda floor. The small glass chime sounds a couple times in the peaceful after noon. Kaoru looks up to see Sano walk in the front gate.

"Konichiwa, Jo-chan. How are you?" said a smiling Sano.

"Konichiwa, Sano, I am fine." said Kaoru. [great he must be here for another free dinner, I have enough trouble feeding Yahiko and Kenshin on the money I scrap together.]

"Hello Sano, what brings you by today" asked Kenshin

"The same thing that brings him by every day Kenshin, the hope of free food." growled Kaoru.

"Yeah, yeah not to day Jo-chan, here I have some thing for you." said Sano

both Kaoru and Kenshin moved closer to Sano to see what he had. Sano pulled a pouch from his belt. And handed it to Kaoru. "Here is the money I owe you."

Kaoru takes the pouch. "Money you owe me? Kenshin?" said Kaoru then the fainted in to the quickly moving arms of Kenshin. 

"Kaoru-DONO?" said a concerned Kenshin. "Are you alright?"

"Did Sano just give me money or was it a dream?" said a bewildered Kaoru

"What is with this, that the second time that happened to me today!" said a puzzled looking Sano.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono, Sano gave you money."

"The Second time Sano? When was the first?" asked Kaoru.

"When I gave Tae the money I owed her. Well at least most of it since she been charging me interest I didn't have every last Yen of it." said Sano

"Where did you get this much money?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I went gambling with Katsu, he spotted me some money to gamble with and I had a great night, I think I only missed three calls all night. So today I woke up and divided the money up. First a when to the temple and made offering of thanks and paid my account of luck on credit. The I when off to Akabeko to have lunch which I paid for and then I gave Tae the money I had set aside for her. She promptly fainted in to my arms." explained Sano

Kenshin and Kaoru, who have been attempting to keep their humour to themselves now break out laughing.

"Kuso, what is with you to?" asks Sano "what is so funny?"

"Sorry, Sanosuke-san, it Just you seem surprised that people are surprised when you pay them back." said Kenshin stifling his laughter.

"What is funny about that?" said Sano crossing his arms.

"Nothing Sanosuke." said Kenshin desperately trying to calm himself, almost wish someone would attack since he snap out of it so much easier

Yahiko came walking in the main gate carrying three staked large boxes with steam coming out of them. "Tae gave me dinner for my pay today Kaoru. Hey Sano you should have heard people to day talk about you and Tae. They thought you proposed to her."

"Proposed? Marriage?" said a quickly pale Sano.

"Yeah, though telling people you were paying up your tab had them staring in even more disbelief." Said a smiling Yahiko "There should be enough food here for Sano too, Kaoru since Tae was more than generous after Sano came and paid."

"I still don't understand why everyone was so surprised that I paid my debits?" said a confused and somewhat indignant Sano.

"Let's eat." said Kenshin changing the subject.

Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru and Sano eat the wonderful meal rather quietly.

Sano yawns "well thank you Jo-chan, I better be getting home."

"Have a good night Sano." said Kenshin

In the main gate walked a evil looking Megumi, "So Sanosuke was marrying Tae the only why to deal with you dept to her?" her words as cold as the north wind.

"No, no kitsune-sensei, I just went to pay my tab to Tae at Akabeko. Really nothing more!" said a apologetic Sano {I thought if I paid my debits off maybe you wouldn't think I was just a street punk.}

"Oh I see, well then I guess that I was mis-informed, I sorry." said Megumi, her tone was still flat but much warmer sounding. (Nice to know I didn't completely mis-read you after all is always seemed you where after me.)

"Uh . . . I was Just going home Kitsune-sensei would you like me to walk home with you? I would anything to happen to you, after all you are such a good doctor." said Sano.

"I guess so since it is dark, maybe you can tell me where you got the money to pay Tae." said Megumi

"Megumi, He paid of Kaoru too!" said Yahiko.

"You just full of money then Sano?" said Megumi

"Hai, for now!" said a proud Sano.

Sano and Megumi walked out the main gate. Yahiko yawned and said "I tired so I going to bed."

"Good Night Yahiko" said Kenshin.

"Good Night Yahiko" said Kaoru.

Owari

Japanese words

Kuso a curse word

Kitsune means fox

Sensei means teacher but also can mean professional

back to Daimyo Shi's Fan fic

people have visited this site. 


End file.
